Power of the Gods
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Yugi thought he know his family down pack until he discovers that his dad isn't his real dad and his real dad is really the highest of the Egyptian Gods!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me.

Power of the Gods  
by Yami-Yugi (with extra help from PharaohAtemu'sAngel)

Chapter 1

It was a bright happy morning in Domino Japan, the sun was shining, the birds where singing, and almost everyone was up. Well, almost anyone... "Yugi Mutou! It's time to get up or you'll be late for school!"

_... Just 5 more minutes..._

The sun's rays seems to glow brighter through Yugi Mutou's bedroom window as if saying, 'It's time to wake up little one.'

He pulls the blankets over his head "Its too early..."

The sun's rays got brighter as if saying, 'Not by my watch it an't.'

"Fine ..." He draws the covers back as he sits up hanging his feet over the side on the bed, rubbing his hands over his face trying to wake up. The sun's rays seems to laugh at him before going back to their normal morning shine. He mutters before he stands _... I need to get some darker curtains ... _

Yugi's bedroom door opens and his mother poked her head in a little bit surprised. "Wow, you findly decided to get up without having ME to wake you up." she said.

He runs his fingers through the back of his hair. "I guess so. It's kind of funny really; it's like the sun wanted me to get up."

She couldn't help but smile. "Maybe Mr. Sun didn't want you to be late for school either." she said.

"I guess you're right mom." he says as he heads to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

His mother smiled as she watches her son leave. She then looks towards the window with another smile. _...Even though you're not here you still make sure your son wakes up on time..._

Yugi came back and saw his mother still there. "Mom?"

She turns and smile to him. "Yes dear?"

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked "You're just standing there."

She smiled. "It's nothing really." she said "Let's go downstairs, Grandpa got breakfast ready."

_...Good .. I'm hungry..._

- - -

Yugi and his mom headed downstairs to the kitchen where sitting at the kitchen table was breakfast. "Morning Yugi." said his Grandpa as he sat at the table.

"Morning Grandpa, Dad." Yugi said to the man sitting across the way reading the newspaper.

"So, your mother findly got you up this morning." Yugi dad's said with a smile.

"No .. I was up before she came to my room."

"Ho Ho." Yugi's grandpa said with a smile "Findly learned to get up by yourself huh?"

He chuckles lightly. "I guess .. that and the sun seemed really bright this morning"

His dad raised an eyebrow. "Funny the paper says it's going to be cloudy today." he said.

"Ho Ho." Yugi's grandpa said with another smile "Eat your breakfast Yugi before you'll be late for school. I'm sure Anzu and the others will be here soon."

The small teen nodded in response as he sat down, partaking upon his so called breakfast, his mind diverted as he began to day dream yet was awakened from his trance as the door bell began to ring. Ring, Ring "I'll get it!" Yugi said as he ran from table to the front door.

"Yugi!" his mother shouted "Excuse yourself from the table next time!"

Yugi sweat drops as he runs to the door in anticipation as he opens it to reveal his friends. "Hey Yuge! Ready to go?" Jonouchi started until the smell of food wiped through the air "Hey what's smells soooo good?"

Anzu smirked upon the others actions. "Jonouchi, you just ate breakfast how could you possibly be hungry?"

"Hey, a growing boy like me needs to eat." said Jonouchi with a smile. Honda stepped from behind the hungry blonde as he hit him playfully on the back. "What's that for!"

"Dude your always hungry."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh at this. "Can we go now?" Anzu asked.

The duo snapped out of their pointless bickering as they nodded . "Yes maam."

"I'm going to school now!" Yugi shouted to his mom, dad, and grandpa.

"Good bye Yugi, have a good day." they all replied. With that said, the four of them headed off to Domino High.

- - -

As they walked down the street, some one bumped into Jonouchi. "Watch were ya walking!" Jonouchi shouted.

"I'd watch out for yourself, mutt." said the person who was none other then Seto Kaiba.

Jonouchi inwardly cringed as he narrowed his honey eyes upon the CEO. "Hey Money bags what are you doing on the street, your limo too good for you?"

Seto glared. "For your information, mutt, my limo is in the shop and besides I felt it was a nice day for a walk anyways." The others sweat dropped as Kaiba then turned towards Yugi. "Hey Mutou I see you still haven't given up your crony of friends?"

Jonouchi growls. "What? You think you'll make a better friend for Yuge?"

Kaiba snorted in amusement. "Please I have more important things to do than hang out with the world champion of duel monsters and talk about hocus pocus."

Jonouchi growls. "I have enough, let's go guys." he said as he started to pull Yugi along with the others fallowing.

Kaiba watched them walk off. _...I can't believe I agreed to watching this kid..._

"Seth." Kaiba jumped then turn to see a Egyptian man in white robes wearing a turban.

Kaiba sighed. "How may times do I HAVE to tell you, in this plane call me SETO?"

"I'm sorry father, I forgot."

"And don't call me that either here, Anubis."

"Again I am sorry."

Kaiba sighed. "What ever." he said "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I came to tell you the Creator is coming."

Kaiba blinked in response. "Creator is coming?"

The man nodded. "Says something about Apophis is coming to this plane to slain his son or something."

Kaiba blinked again. "He can't be serious."

"But he is."

Kaiba ran a hand through his mahogany hair as he sighed. "This cannot be happening."

"But it is."

Kaiba sighed. "He's putting himself in danger being in this plane if Apophis is here as well."

"The Creator saids he'll do what ever it takes to protect his son. He also wants you to double your watch on him well."

Cobalt eyes widen. "The things I do for his son, I'm surprised that he hasn't figured this out sooner."

"He has a lot to do you know. Making sure the sun goes on its course and such."

"So," Kaiba started "when will he get here?"

"Soon."

"Soon, isn't that always his response?"

"It's hard to tell form him at times. You properly must get going for you might be late, father." The Egyptian man said then disappeared.

Kaiba sighed. "I'm going to have to teach my son some respect for me some day." he said to himself with a sigh. Kaiba snorted as he continued his way towards Domino High.

- - -

Later, at the high school, the students talked happily among themselves until the teacher came in. "Okay class settle down." he said "We have a new student joining us from another school. Class please welcome Yami."

A slender yet taller carbon copy of Yugi entered the room causing the students to dart from the new arrival and to Yugi. The new student did a slight bow. "I'm please to meet you all." he said, his crimson eyes glowing softly.

Kaiba blinked from his desk. _...That can't be him!..._

Yugi stared wide eyed upon his look-alike. His amethyst eyes met the crimson ones as he felt his body shudder. "Hmmm," the teacher said "Yami, way don't you take the empty set next to Yugi Mouto."

The said teen nodded as he gracefully guided his form to the designated seat as his eyes faltered upon Yugi. Once the teen sat down he smiled at Yugi. "Hello." he said "You must be Yugi, I'm Yami."

The amethyst eyed teen blinked as he smiled. "Nice to meet you Yami and hope you like it here in Domino High."

Another smile formed on the crimson eyes teen's lips. "I think I'm already begging to like it here."

Yugi blushed slightly as he bowed his head in submission. "Glad to hear it." Yami smiled again.

- - -

Once lunch time started everyone left class for lunch. As Yami started to leave the room, his was grabbed by the arm by Kaiba. "Is that you Creator?" Kaiba asked.

The crimson eyed teen looked over at Kaiba. "Oh, it's just you Seth." he said.

Kaiba cringed in annoyance upon the creator's sarcastic voice. "Don't call me Seth in this time frame Creator."

Yami laughed. "Oh you didn't act like that the last time we came to this plane, Seth."

The said man rolled his eyes. "Creator, why have you entered this class so soon, I was assigned to watch over Yugi."

"Don't worry Seth," Yami said with another laugh "I was the one who gave you the assignment, remember. And besides I had already sent your son down here to give you the message, unless you haven't gotten it yet?"

"No I haven't gotten it yet."

"Hmmm really then... Anubis must be getting slow then."

Kaiba sighed. "I was being sarcastic."

Yami smirked as he nodded. "Yes I know Seth."

"Just call me Seto here."

Yami laughed again. "Oh taking your human name a little serious are we?"

Kaiba groaned in annoyance. "Well I happen to like it, Creator."

Yami laughed again. "So I see." he said "Maybe you're taking it too much. I could just assign someone else to watch over my son and get you back to guarding my sun boat."

Kaiba sighed. "I do it EVERY night already."

"All the more reason." Yami sighed as he taunted the other.

"Any ways, if you know that Apophis is here, then why go through all the trouble coming down here yourself. You know he hates you."

"That's why I have YOU here."

"I'm NOT babysitting the both of you."

"Heh, Seth, that is why you watch my sun boat but Yugi needs to be aided."

Kaiba sighed again. "I give up..." he said to himself, but Yami heard him.

"Well then that's settled with." Yami said with a smile "Now if you excuse me Seth, I need to join my son in the lunch room before something happens."

"Alright, have fun Creator." _...Great now I am babysitting the both of them..._ he thought as he watched the creator stalks out of the class room.

- - -

Yami soon entered the lunch room and sees Yugi with his friends. He comes over. "Hey Yugi, mind if I join you?" he asked.

The small teen lifted his head from the conversation, smiling as he nodded happily. "Sure come on Yami."

"Hey, Yami right?" said Jonouchi said with a smile.

The said man nods in response. "Yes my name is Yami what is your name?"

"The name is Katsuya Jonouchi, but my friends call me Jonouchi."

Yami smiled as he held his arm in the motion of a handshake. "I'm Honda nice to meet ya!" Honda said as he grabbed Yami's hand and gave it a fierce handshake. Yugi giggled as he watched the remainder of his friends meet Yami.

"Don't brake his arm, He-Man!" Anzu shouted.

"So Yami tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Yeah, where ya came from Yami?"

Yami fidgeted in his seat as he met gazed into the pleading eyes of his son. " I am from Egypt."

"Wow, that's like soo cool." said Anzu with a smile.

Yami nodded as he turned towards his son, noticing the duel monsters cards in his small hands. "You like Duel Monsters, Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I am the king of games."

Yami couldn't help but smile. _...I know, my son..._ he thinks.

"Do you duel, Yami?" Jonouchi asked.

The crimson eyed teen nodded in response. "Yes I duel."

"Cool, how about a duel?"

"Ahhh..." Yami started "I don't have my deck with me at the moment."

Yugi stared at his cards and then back at Yami. "You want to use my cards Yami?"

"I don't want to impose." Yami said "I'll just being mine with me tomorrow and then we'll duel."

The small teen cast his head downward as he nodded. "Okay."

"So," Honda said "What are we going to do after school today?"

"Hey," Jonouchi said "We could go over to Yuge's house and see if Mr. Mouto got any new cards."

Yugi sweat dropped as he watched Jonouchi invite himself and the others to his house. "Jonouchi that's rude." said Anzu "You should have asked Yugi if it was okay first."

Jonouchi shrugged as he apologized to the small teen. "I'm sorry Yuge."

"That's okay, Jonouchi." Yugi said.

Yami gazed at his son, feeling proud that he was so nice and caring as Kaiba look form in the cafeteria. _...I can't believe the Creator thinks it's safe for him to be down here..._ Kaiba thought.

"So Yuge, can we come over?" Jonouchi asked.

"Sure Jou, just let me call and ask Grandpa, Mom and Dad."

"Okay," said Jonouchi then looks over at Yami "Want to come with us, Yami?"

"Ahh... I don't know..."

Yugi turned towards Yami. "Please Yami, I bet you will have fun?"

Yami looks away slowly. "I don't know..."

Yugi pulled out his weapon, the hikari puppy dog eye of doom. "Pweese you could meet my mom, dad and grandpa and get some cool cards."

_...No, not the eyes. Why in the world did I created those eyes?..._

"Yami please?"

_...Come on, Re'-Atum-Kheper, you a god. You're suppose to immune to those..._

"Please Yami?"

Yami tried yet again to resist the urge to turn down the eyes as he nodded weakly. "Okay you guys win."

"Yeay!"

"Thank you Yami you'll have lots of fun." Yugi says as he hugs his unknown father.

Yami couldn't help but smile. _...Anything for you my son..._

- - -

The gang along with Yami head to the Kame Game Shop as the bell dings. Yami was a bit nervous. He knew all too well who will be in there. "Mom, Dad, Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi shouted happily.

The addressed trio entered the room, ready to greet little Yugi as their gazes fell upon Yami. Yami's crimson eyes looked upon Yugi's mother. _...Sumi..._

Yugi's mother looked surprised when she saw Yami. _...Those eyes..._ she thought _...They look like..._ "Yugi who is this?"

"This is our new friend Yami," Yugi said happily "He's new to our school."

Sumi smiles as she shakes Yami's hand. "Hello Yami its nice to meet you."

"It's...nice to meet you too." Yami said slowly. _...She haven't change a bit the last time I saw her..._

"Yami this is my Dad and Grandpa."

Yami did a polite bow. "Please to meet you both." he said.

Sumi blushed at the direct gesture of respect as she bowed in response. "Please is all mine."

Sugoroku smiled as he felt a question arise in his mind as he asked the crimson eyed creator. "Yami, if you don't mind me asking but where are you from?"

Yugi answered the question for him. "He's from Egypt grandpa!" he said with a smile.

Yami sweat dropped as he smiled. "As Yugi stated I am from Egypt. Why do you ask?"

Sugoroku tensed as he gazed into the creator's eyes, searching for a response. "Oh no reason in particular, I can just tell from your features that you are of their heritage."

"Oh," Yami said "I see."

Sensing the tense moment, Yugi turned towards his double. "Hey Yami, want to check out some games with me and the others?"

Yami blinks for a bit. "Oh," he findly said "Okay."

Yugi flashed his super cute trademark smile as he grabbed the elder's wrist, practically dragging him upstairs. "Come on Yami they are in my room."

"Hey Yuge wait for us!" Jonouchi started as he and the others fallowed. Honda and Anzu laughed as they followed the now sprinting Jou.

- - -

Yugi and Yami enter what appeared to be a small child's room; toys everywhere. Yami smiled. _...Now I'm here personally..._ he thought. The small teen dragged his unknown father towards his desk as Jou and the others enter the room, panting. From the corner of his eye, Yugi spotted a glint of gold; yet being naturally curious he gazed at what appeared to be a golden upside down pyramid around the others neck.

"Yuge..." Jou started, trying to catch his breath "You...could...have...just...waited...for us..."

Yugi made no heed in replying as he questioned Yami of his estranged pendant. "Yami what is that strange golden pendant you are wearing?"

Yami blinks surprised and looked down at his pendant. _...Dang it, I forgot to make the Millennium Puzzle invisible..._ Jou sighs as he notices the distracted attention of his smaller friend as he also eyes the puzzle.

"Yeah what is that Yami?"

Yami thought of something quick. "Oh..." he said "This... It's just a family air loom that's all. Been in my family for centuries."

Yugi raised a brow in disbelief. "Okay Yami what ever you say." With that said the small teen averted his gaze from the puzzle as he began to rummage for through his games.

_...That's was close..._ Yami thought _...He's not ready to know yet..._ Yugi smiled as he withdrew something from a drawer revealing... Yami cocked his head to the side confused. "What is that, Yugi?" he asked. Yugi smirks as he holds up an old game known as Senet. Yami widen his eyes in surprised. "H-How do you have that...?" Yami asked. _...I haven't seen one in centuries..._

Yugi cocked his head to the side in a cute manner as he replied. "My dad and mom gave it to me when I was young." Yugi replied as he turned towards Yami.

Yami was beside himself. _...I thought she would give it to him much later..._

"Do you know how to play?"

Yami gave a slight nodded. "I do." was all he said

"That game looks pretty old." said Anzu.

The small teen jumped up and down happily as he placed the game on the floor. "Care to except my challenge?"

"No kiddin, Anzu it looks like it came from ancient Egypt." Jou replied as he sat on Yugi's bed.

"It is." said Yami "The Egyptians played games like these all the time."

The blonde honey colored eyes widened in surprise as he gazed upon Yugi. "Yuge shouldn't that game be in a museum?"

Yugi just laughed. "Don't be silly Jou." he said "A fun game like this shouldn't sit behind glass."

Yami smiled as he laughed half heartedly. Yet Jou sweat dropped as he shrugged his shoulders. "Can't argue with dat."

"Okay then Yugi," Yami said "I'll expect your challenge."

Yugi smirked as he put on his game face. "You're on Yami."

"Very well." Yami said "Which color you want?"

"White, what color are you going to be?"

Yami laughed. "Well there is really only one color left..." he said as he took the black pieces.

The small teen laughed as he scratched his head. "Eh sorry bout that I wasn't thinking, just feeling over excited about finding an opponent after so many years."

"Your mother, father, or grandpa played with you?" Yami asked as they started.

Yugi shook his head as he shrugged. "Well my grandpa and mom would every now and then but my father doesn't know how to play."

"Oh really?" Yami asked "Why is that?"

"Not really sure, he just never seemed interested in the game, though I have beaten them countless times."

"He's possibly not a master to any Egyptian games."

Yugi smiled wearily as he nodded in response. "Yeah I agree with you."

"Okay then, then let's begin." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi's eyes danced with excitement as he grabs his pieces. "Alright Yami, you're on."

Yami smiled. "You can go first if you want." he said.

Yugi stared into the depths of the others crimson eyes. "Guests first Yami."

Yami laughed. "If you say so," he said as made his first move. Yugi shrugged it off as he watched his guest make his move. Once Yami was done, he gave a smile. "Your turn." he said. Yugi raised a brow upon his partner's move as he never noticed the narrowed crimson eyes watching his every move. "Your move Yugi."

"Oh sorry. " Yugi said as he made his move.

They played until Yami's crimson eyes fell upon the clock. He stood up fast. "Dang, is that REALLY the time!" he said.

All the occupant's in the small room gazed upon Yami, all raising a brow in confusion. "Yami its only four in the afternoon." Jonouchi says.

"I'm sorry," Yami said as he started to grab his stuff "But I HAVE to go."

Yugi cast his head downward as he nodded and bid farewell to his new friend. "Bye Yami." he managed to say, only to be muffled by falling tears.

"I'm sorry that I have to end our game short, Yugi." Yami said "But I need to be somewhere." Yugi made no heed in responding as Jonouchi intercepted. Yami blinks at Jonouchi. "Yes?" he asked, a little bit in the hurry. _...I got to get to my Sun Boat or things will look bad..._

"Yami, don't worry about Yuge he is over sensitive."

Yami gave a smile and came over to Yugi. "Don't worry Yugi," he said "I promise the next time we'll finish our game."

Yugi raised his sheltered head as he wiped away the tears. "Okay Yami, you promise?"

Yami nodded. "I promise as long as the sun shines." he said.

The small teen smiled as he waved the elder goodbye. "Okay and I will hold you to that." Yami smiled, then waved goodbye, then left the shop.

- - -

Yami walked out the door as he wiped perspiration from his forehead. "Whoo, that was close." Once Yami was in a near by alley, away from prying eyes, he closed his crimson eyes and started to glow in this bright light, as the sun... Began to glow brightly, emitting upon his glowing body as he turned to his normal form. Soon his true form was relived. His true form began to unfold, if a woman had passed by she would have fainted from the gaze of this mysterious yet handsome ruler. His once leather clad body became covered in linen, gold adorning his entire body as a hat formed upon his once spiky hair embossed with the animal of the pharaohs, the cobra, as his skin darkened in tone, almost the hint of a sun kissed bronze. _...Now..._ he thought _...To my sun boat..._ And with that he disappeared. A split second passed as he reappeared in front of his sun boat. There standing there was Seto's true form... The god Seth. Yami smirked as he approached the god. "Ah thank you for watching my sun boat, Seth."

The god sighed. "I ALWAYS DO." he said, sometimes he ties not to lose his patients on the creator and high god "YOU gave ME the job!" Yami just smirked again.

"Yes I did, didn't I? Well you must go back to your other one and keep watch over little Yugi."

Seth sighed. "Are you getting forgetful through out the centuries, Creator?" he said "I GOT to help protect the sun boat while you're on your nightly trip before next morning."

"I'm not worried, Seth." Yami said "Apophis will not attack tonight."

"But are you sure?" Seth said "Apophis had ALWAYS tried to attack during the night cause that's when you're the most weakest before the next day. That's why I have to be here to protect you."

Yami ran a hand through his spiky mane of hair, earrings dangling in as he made his notion. "I understand where you are coming from Seth, yet I know for a fact that Apophis will not attack tonight and besides Yugi's life is in more danger than mine."

Seth sighed again. "But..." he said "what if you're wrong? During the night you are at the most weakest and Apophis knows this. If he knows I'm not here to protect you..." Seth didn't want to finished. He knew what would happen if Apophis destroyed the creator.

Yami sighed as he held his hands in defeat. "Alright Seth if you strongly believe that he will attack tonight then I will allow you to guard the sun boat and myself." he said meeting the others cobalt eyes.

Seth smiled and gave a bow. "I will NEVER let Apophis hurt you while in your weakest state." he said as he took out his most trusted weapon, his Millennium Rod.

The god of the sun smiled and nodded as he entered his sun boat. "Thank you Seth, I trust you with my life as wells a my son's." Yami yawned quietly as he collapsed onto his large silken encased bed. Seth smiled softly as he took a hold of the boat's rudder and started to move it on it's journey through the night. The boat set sail into the majesty of the sea of Japan. The breeze began to pulsate through Seth's auburn fur as he sighed.

_...I hope Re'-Atum-Kheper is right about this..._ he thinks. His thoughts continued to think of the consequences as he continued the journey. "I hope Yugi will be okay."

- - -

As the boat sailed, the sun sets. "Yugi!" Sumi called out "It's getting late, time for you to go to bed!"

The said teen sighed as he felt sleep take his small form hostage. "Okay mommy I'm going to bed." With that said, the small teen withdrew of his usual school uniform as he put his baby blue pajamas embossed with yellow stars on.

Once ready for bed, Yugi turned out his light and hopped into bed. As sleep soon took over him, Yugi was unaware of the danger that was within his room. Once the small teen was in a deep sleep, is when the danger made himself known. _...Sooo, this boy is Re'-Atum-Kheper's youngest son..._ the dark figure thought _...Once I rid of you, your father's next, and then I'll rule the universe in his place!_ A shadow formed over his small still form, the person was completely incognito of the darkness, all except his golden blonde hair that spiked in many directions. The figure smiled an evil smile. _...This will be too easy!... _Without another word spoken, the figured smirked deviously as he near Yugi.

Then suddenly another form appeared. "Don't you harm a hair on his head!"

The dark figure sneered upon the form of a female. "Isis, you cannot stop me from what I must do."

"Oh but I can, demon." she said "And I don't need my brother's help."

The dark figure sneered. "Oh really...?"

Isis narrowed her eyes as she watched the others motives. "You will not touch nor harm the young prince in any manner."

"Oh really? And what will you do? Sick your magic on me? You know that you can only faze me only Seth can truly defeat me."

Isis sneered upon her foe as he tried to hold her antics. "Be as it may I am supposed to keep you away from the son of Re'."

The dark figure laughed evilly. "Oh yea right..." he said "I will soon get rid of him too. Someday you and Seth WILL let your guard down and I'll be ready to destroy Re'-Atum-Kheper and then I will be ruler of all!"

Isis rolled her blue eyes. "By the rule of Re', you will never defeat myself or Seth as Re'-Atum-Kheper will defeat you and will rule the kingdom along with the prince," her voice became strangely freaky as the man sighed.

"Talk all you want, Isis, but some day it will come true." With that the man disappeared back into the shadows on witch he came. As Isis stared at the prince. Isis smiled as she then too disappeared, only to see the small teen awaken

"What happened?" Yugi stammered as he gazed around his room, sweat falling down his cherubic face as he felt fear take his body hostage. Yugi was scared and confused. He some how he had this felling that something bad was about to happen while he was asleep, something he couldn't quite place. The small teen drew his knees to his chest as he began to shiver. _I don't think I will be sleeping for the rest of the night._

- - -

Isis soon arrived at the sun boat she just nodded at Seth and started to entered the area where the sun god slept. "Where do you think you're going sister?" Seth asked.

Isis sighed as she met the cobalt eyes of Seth. "Yugi was almost attacked tonight."

"Let me guess," Seth started "By Apophis."

The female nodded as she bowed her head downward. "Yes and I had foreseen the attack."

Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh really, and you didn't say this before to the Creator?" he asked.

The addressed woman pointed her finger in his face wagging it. "Brother, it came only seconds before it happened."

Seth raised his arms in defeat as he allowed Isis to leave. "Alright if you say so sister."

"Now," Isis said as she headed in "I need to speck to him of is."

"Can it wait?" Seth said with another sigh "He might be sleeping at this time. You know how weak he gets during the night."

Isis nodded. "Yes but this cannot wait, Yugi was nearly attacked and he needs to know."

Seth sighed. "Fine, but you know how cranny he gets when he don't regain his energy before we had to return in the morning."

"I see my brother but this is important to the well being of his son."

Seth sighed as Isis entered. "Don't say I didn't warn you, sister." he said.

The woman rolled her eyes as she entered the creator's chamber, meeting his unconscious form. "Creator..." she said softly. The high god rolled over, still asleep. The woman huffed in agitation as she tried yet again in a louder tone. "Creator." Atlas the high god still slept. The goddess sighed in annoyance as she practically lost her patience. "CREATOR!"

The said high god's crimson eyes open wide in surprised as the high god sat up and looking around to see who would had DARE wake HIM up! He soon spotted Isis. "May I ask WHY did you wake me up?" he asked, trying not to get to mad at the goddess.

The woman trembled in fear as she attempted to find her voice. "Creator, something has occurred with your son tonight."

The high god yawned sleepily. "Witch one ARE you talking about, Isis?" he said.

"Yugi, your highness."

The high god looked surprised at her, now had Isis's full attention. "What about Yugi?" he asked.

_Finally I have his attention._ she thought. "He was nearly attacked tonight."

"Apophis wasn't it?" he asked "I had asked Seth to help watch over him tonight but he insisted he still be here guarding me during the night." Isis merrily nodded as she watched the high god's gaze. "I'm glad that my son had you to watch over him, Isis." he findly said "He's my youngest child. I can't bare the thought of losing him to my most hated enemy."

"Anything for you, Creator," Isis said "as thanking you when you help me so many times protecting my son Horus from Seth when he was little."

The high god chuckled as he nodded. "Your welcome Isis, now please if you could leave me to my rest until morning." Isis nodded and left the high god's chambers to let him sleep.

Seth stared wide-eyed at his sister as she returned from the creator's chambers in one piece. "You came back in one piece," he said "From what I was hearing in there he might had done something to you for wakening him."

The addressed goddess rolled her eyes as she replied. "He wouldn't wake up for anything, and he calmed down when I told him the news."

"Oh really." Seth said "And here I thought he didn't like you as much as he likes me."

"Don't start that again." Isis said with a warning "You only became his guardian cause what you did to Osiris and nearly trying to kill Horus."

Seth smirked. "Heh, of course I hit your weak spot."

"Don't you dare..." Isis said with a growl "We don't want to disturbed him."

The said god cursed mentally as he huffed in annoyance. "Fine sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me.

Power of the Gods  
by Yami-Yugi and PharaohAtemu'sAngel

Chapter 2

Then the sun showed through Yugi's bedroom window the next day, Yugi had not had fallen back asleep so he was REALY sleepy. The small teen sat with his knees drawn to his chest as he felt his eyes drooping. "Yugi! Time to get up and get readly for school!" The small teen jumped as he fell off the side of his bed.

"Oh man I feel like crap, I want to sleep." Yugi whined as he pulled himself to his feet.

Sumi poked her head into his room. "Oh you're awake again with out me having to wake you up. " she said.

Yugi rolled his amethyst eyes as he nodded. "Yes Mom, I am."

"Well hurry up or you will be late for school. " she said as she left.

Yugi shook his head as he walked towards his closet. _Will this day ever end?_ Suddenly a small rock hit his window. The small teen literally nearly jumped out of his skin as he walked towards the window looking down as he saw..

Jonouchi, Honda, Anuz, Yami standing out side under his window. Yami was sweetdroping. "I told you might hit something." he said to Jonouchi.

Jonouchi smiled. "Well it hit the target." he said "I WANTED to it to hit his window. "

Anzu rolled her eyes as she and the others saw the small teen looking at them. "What was that for?" he asked in an annoyed manner

"Sorry about that buddy." Honda said "You where still asleep and Jonouchi thought hitting your window with a rock will get you up faster."

Yugi sighed as he shook his head. " I was already awake, but no matter, I will be down in five minues."

"Okay. " the others minus Yami said together. Yami just started up at Yugi with this solom look on his face.

_He must have stayed up all night, I can see the fear in his eyes._ he thought _Apophis will pay for doing that to MY son._

Yugi sighed yet again as he proceeded into getting dressed in his usual domino uniform. Once done he went downstairs, grabbed a TopTart, and went outside where the others were waiting for him. Yugi opened the door as he tried to hide his tiredness. "Ready to go Yuge?" Jonouchi asked.

The small teen nodded as he gripped his backpack. "Yeah Jou, lets go." without another word spoken he truged onwards with Yami on his tail.

Yami staied a little bit behind as the others went on ahead, his crismon eyes never leaving their stare at the back of Yugi's head. _My poor son. I wish I can do something to make him feel better._ he thinks. Yet his attention was diverted as the group began to dissappear. Yami stopped in his tracks. _What in me?! _Yami sighed as he began to walk faster. _My mind must be playing tricks on me._ Yugi began to fall behind the others as he felt himself falling asleep. Just before he fell, he felt someone holding him up. "You okay, Yugi?" Yami asked conserned.

The small teen's eyes widened as he pulled himself from the others grasp. "Yes, Yami thank you for catching me."

"You're welcome, but I belive you didn't get any sleep last night." Yugi shook his head wearily as he found the floor more interesting. "Don't kid youself Yugi," Yami said with a smile "You are tired, I can see it in your eyes. You must had a ruft night."

Yugi smirked as he met the crimson eyes of the creator. "Yeah I did."

Yami nodded. "I thought so." he said "Want to talk about it?"

Yugi looked at the ground relucncantly as he nodded weakly. "Where do I start?"

"You can start from the begining if you can." Yami said with a gently smile.

Yugi raised a brow in confusion as he thought to himself. "Uhm I don't know exactly how to explain it?"

Yami smirked. "Try me." he said.

Yugi took a deep breath as he nooded. "Well I felt asthough I was being attacked last night."

"Oh really?" Yami said waiting for Yugi to contiued. Yugi nodded as he thought of a way to word the rest of the sentence, only to be caught off guard of the presnce of ...

"Hurry up you two!" Honda shouted when he found the two missing boys "We're going to be late!"

Yugi jumped as he grabbed Yami's hand. "Come Yami."

Yami nodded and fallow the two. _I guess I will tell my son the truth some other time._ Yugi continued to run as they reached the school.

* * *

Once inside and in class Yami sat in his set next to Yugi thinking about what happen, until he felt this familor evil presence that entured the room with the teacher. _It can't be! He can't be here!_

The teacher fully entered the room as she smiled. "Class we have a new student." Next to the teacher was a young teenager with spikey sand blond hair, dark tan skin, and light voilet eyes that look like they hated everything. "Everyone this is Malik. He's just moved here from Egypt." Yami quikely looked behind him at Seto to see his reaction to this. Seto was just as surprised as Yami.

While Yugi shuddered inwardly upon the man. _What is Apophis doing here?!_ Yami thought _I'd thought he wouldn't even try this after Isis stopped him last night!_ Seto sneered upon Malik.

"Now..." started the teacher "Where sould we set you?" Yugi cringed as he hoped the new student wouldn't be placed next to him. "Ah!" the teacher said "There's an empty spot on the other side of Yugi! You may sit there, Malik."

Yugi's eyes widened as he banged his head on the desk. Yami growled as his crismon eyes narrowed as Malik make his way to the empty set. The blonde's eyes darted towards the head banging Yugi. "You must be Yugi," he said with an evil smile "I hope we can be the best of friends." The small teen cringed yet again as he forced himsef to meet his eyes.

* * *

Later on, at lunch, the group were talking about the new kid. "Ya know," Jonouchi started "I'm beging to dislike that Malik kid."

Yami chocked upon his lunch as he gazed upon the others. "What do you mean, Jonouchi?" Anzu said "You don't know anything about him and yet you're making fase comsutions. Who knows, maybe outside that touch exterior he might be nice."

"That what you said about Kaiba when we frist meet him." said Jonouchi "And in the end he hate us and we hate him."

Yami swallowed his lunch as he gazed at jou thinking. _You have no idea how right you are Jou._

"What do you think, Yuge?" Jonouchi asked the small teen who had yet spoken during this whole time. Yugi was so drawn up in his thoughts that he jumped. "You okay Yuge?" The small teen nodded as he excused himself from the others. "Where ya going?"

"He just needs some time to think, so let's leave him alone." said Anzu.

"Well you guys excuse me." Yami said as stood up.

"What did I JUST say?" said Anzu.

"It's not about that." Yami said "I... need to see something." With that he left, passing Kaiba and giving him 'We need to talk in privite' look. Kaiba sighed as he stood up from his position, following his master out.

"Wonder where Kaiba's going?" ask Honda.

"Who cares about Mr. Money Bags" said Jonouchi.

Malik smirked as he saw the creator and Seth leave. _Fools, they will loose him sooner than they think._

* * *

While with Seth and Yami they had found a quite place to talk. "Seth this is bad." Yami said findly once he believed that they are alone.

Seth looked around the corner as he nodded weakly. "Yes creator, but what are we to do?"

Yami sighed. "I wish I know." he said "We can't do this all by ourself. I think we should call on the help of the others."

Seth nodded as he turned towards the creator. "What of Yugi's powers my lord?"

"His powers are still young." Yami said "Even if he knows he has them, they are not strong enough to put a stop to Apophis. Seth, keep an eye on Yugi while I go and round up the others and tell them what is going on. Make sure Apophis don't try and lay a hair on my son."

Seth bowed in respect as he nodded. "Yes Creator I will."

Yami nodded as he started to glow to change back into his ture from and take his leave. "I trust in you, Seth." was all he said as he left. Seth nodded as he watched the elder leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi was stiting outsite under tree all by himself thinking. _Why does everything seem to be happening lately?_

Suddenly a shadow lomed over him. "Why you're out here all by yourself Yugi? Where's your little friends?" The small teen jumped as he curled into a ball. Malik laughed evily. "Well isn't that a nice way to say hi." he said. Malik smirled. "What's the matter? Cat got your tunge?" Yugi began to wimper as he prayed for some help. "This time Isis won't be here to save you." Malik said with an evil laugh and started to call apon his dark powers.

"APOPHIS!!!" Kaiba shouted as he ran to the seen, changing into his god form, taking out the rod and making it into it's dagger mode.

Amethyst eyes widen, fear grew inmensenly within them as the small teen screamed and shuddered. Malik ducked as Seth tried to take a swing at him with his rod. "Got any thing better then that, Seth!" Malik said with a snear.

"I will NOT alow you to hurt Yugi!" Seth said as he tried to swing at Malik again.

Yet the attack missed again as the blonde smirked. "You will never cease to destroy me as the little prince will go down." Seth growled. "And when that happens I'll take out Re' and take over the world!"

Marik smirked deviously as he attempted to take this moment and attack. Suddenly he was stop by not only Isis, but some of the other god as well. There was Horus (Isis's son) Anubis (Seth's son), Thoth; Hathor; and Shobek (some of Re's other childern), and Re'-Atum-Kheper himself. "I will NOT alow you to harm my son, Apophis!" Re'-Atem-Kepper shuted, mad as hell.

Yugi's eyes widned to the size of dinner plates as he watched the fight comense. _What is going on and why does that guy look like Yami? And what dose he mean by I'm his son? Ken'ichi Mutou is my father._ His gaze fell upon Re'-Atum-Kepper as he watched the battle take control.

"Thoth! Isis!" Re'-Atum-Kepper shouted at the two "Stop time for the rest of world now!"

The two nodded. "Yes creator." said Isis.

"Of couse, father." said Thoth. Speecking in Egyptin, the two chanted a spell that stop time expect for what was taking place right here and now.

Time began to stand still all around the world, everything frozen in place as the battle of the power began to take toll yet again. Yugi watched in horror as Marik gazed upon his small curled form. "Heh, you will die soon enough little Yugi."

Re'-Atem-Kepper growled. "Don't you DARE lay a hand on MY SON!" he shouted and power up with his powers.

"Creator, it's dangerous!" Seth shouted "If you use too much of your power you'll be badly weaken and Apophis can over power you!"

"That's a choice I have to deal with." Re' said "Anything to save my son from THAT demon."

Seth and the others watch in horror as Atemu begins to charge at full power, attacking Apophis. Malik laughed. "You should had listen to your watch dog, Re'!" he said as he started to over power him, the high god weaking every minute during this. Yugi along with the others watched with wide eyes as the creator god Amun Re fell to the ground as his power slowly left his form quickly changeing into a unconscious Yami.

The small teen gazed as his so called father fell onto the ground with a loud cracking noise. "Yami!"

Malik laughed. "Now, Re'." he said with an evil snear "You die and the world will be mine!" He reach down to grapped the puzzle that hung around Yami's neck. Seth watched as the puzzle was pulled from his master's neck, his mind began to run into a fit of rage as he watched the actions continue. Malik laughed at the gods faces. "There NOTHING you can do now." he said "Soon I'LL RULE THE WORLD!"

Yugi stepped up from his current postion as he stood his ground, yelling. "Not if I can help it."

"You souldn't have done that, Apophis." Seth said with a snear.

"And why not?" Malik said.

"Cause if the puzzle isn't around the creator's neck he will change to an unstopable monster." said Isis.

Malik glared. "Like I belive that." he said as he turn towards Yugi and took ahold of him "Now you can't do anything when I have the boy!"

Isis watched in horror as the Apophis approached the creator's youngest son, yet a roar stilffled the follower in his tracks. Malik slowly turn around and saw standing there where Yami was a giant golden dragon! "I'd warn you." said Isis.

Yugi gasped in fear as he fell to his knees as he watched the dragon sneer. The golden dragon roared, flapping it's huge wings. "Father!" Thoth shouted in fear "Clam yourself!"

The golden dragon aka Re'-Atum-Kepper made no heed in responding to his children as he advanced upon Apophis. "It's no use, brother." said Hathor "One father is in this form, he don't reconized any of us."

Yugi gazed upon the dragon as he felt his heart shatter. "Y-You don't scare me, Re'!" Malik said "Y-You can't do anything since I have ahold of your youngest son!" Re' roared as he flapped his majestic wings.

Malik was so scared he let go of Yugi. "Hathor!" Seth shouted to the goddness of joy "Get Yugi out of here!" The goddess nodded as she scooped the small form of her brother into her arms, running off as fast as she could from the battle field. Yugi watched in horor over Hathor's soulder as he saw the dragon roared again.

_I'm scared._ he thought as he then saw that the dragon was closing in on their form.

* * *

Once saftly away from the battle Hathor sat Yugi down on the ground. "Everything will be okay now, little brother." she said with a smile.

Yugi raised a brow in confusion as he stared upon his so called sister. "Who are you and what is going on?"

Hathor smiled. "My name is Hathor, little brother." she said "Your older sister."

"Hello Hathor, but that doesnt make sense I've never had no brothers or sisters."

Hathor laughed. "But you do." she said "You have me, Thoth, Sobek..." She laughed. "And many others." she said "Father went around." She smiled down at Yugi. "And you are the youngest!" she said.

_Okay this is getting weird._ Yugi thought as he nodded his head in understading. "But still why am I just learning this?"

"Well..." Hathor started "Father didn't WANT you to know that's why he let you live with your mother and her husband."

His heart began to beat bewilderdly as he felt tears rise in his eyes. _They have all been lying to me._

"Don't be mad at Father." Hathor said "He did it to try and protect you. That man back there is realy a powerful demon name Apophis. He's been an emeny to father for centeries."

"What are you serious and centuries? He is immortal?"

"We all are." Hathor said "We're gods, Egyptian Gods."

"Wow, now all I have to do is wait for this crazy dream to end."

Hathor laughd, then became sad. "I'm worried, if Father dosn't change back the world would end." she said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked.

"Father is the highest of all the gods." Hathor explained "If he dosen't change back the whole world will end and Apophis will win either way." Hathor sighed as she toyed with her younger brothers spiky tresses. "There is nothing to do but hope that he will change back."

* * *

The golden dragon came dangerly close to Malik, the dragon growled deeply. Malik stepped back in horror as the dragon beared its fangs, hissing upon his frigid form. "Fine," Malik said with a snear "If I'm to die then I'll take you with me, Re'!" With that Malik transform into his ture from, the giant black demon snake-like corba who lunge his fangs into one of dragon's back legs. The golden dragon roar in pain.

At that time Seth, who grabed the puzzle when Malik transformed, toss the puzzle to Thoth as he took out his Rod. "Thoth! Try and put the puzzle on the Creator! I'll try and keep Apophis busy!" he said and with that he stabbed the rod into the body of Apophis.

Seconds had passed as the dagger was stabbed into Apophis's body, a squel of pain and anger echoed throughout the battle scene. Apophis, in pain, let his fangs go of the dragon as Thoth hopps onto the dragon's back with the puzzle in hand. "Power of the Puzzle!" Thoth shouted "Change the Creator back into his true form!"

A harsh golden light flooded the scene, encasing its form around the dragon as its whole body began to shrink. When the light died down, the unconscious Yami was once again evieled, his right leg bitten by Apophis, almost fell to the floor if it wasn't for his son Sobek being there to catch him in his arms. "Father!" Sobek said in shock.

Apophis snears. "You win this time, but next time you won't be so lucky gods." he said as he disappered into the shadows.

Sobek gently kneeled down upon the ground as he placed the comatose form of his father down. Tears cascaded down his face as he prayed for the creator to be alright; yet the forms of Seth, and Isis shadowed down upon him. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know." said Seth "This is the frist time Apophis came close to harming him." Seth looked towards Thoth. "Go and tell Hathor it's safe to bring back, Yugi." he told him. Thoth, nodded as he ran towards the forms of his brother and sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hathor was still with Yugi when she saw her brother running towards them. "Brother." Hathor said when she saw him "What happen?"

The addressed man halted in his running as he wiped sweat from his brow. "Our father has been poisned."

Hathor was surprised and worried as Yugi looked on. "Oh no." she said "How did that happen?"

"Apophis bit him when he was still in his Re form." He said sadly as he bowed his head in submission.

"Oh dear." said Hathor "That's the frist time Apophis came so close to hurting him."

"That what Seth said." said Thoth.

Amethyst eyes stare in a broken yet stunned manner as the news dwelled within his mind. _No, why did this have to happen? Yam...Dad... Got hurt cuase of me.... 'This is all my fault, if if hadn't been for me he would still be okay._

Yugi then broke off into a dead run the way that Thoth had came from. "Yugi!" Thoth shouted after him "Wait for us!" Thoth and Hathor jumped to their feet, running frantically as they followed their little brothers fast pace.

* * *

Yugi soon came to where the battle was and spotted the comatose from of his father on the ground with the others around him. It was Seth who frist spotted Yugi. Seth's cobalt eyes widened as he saw the creators youngest son approach his fallen father as he halted him. "Yugi."

"Move out the way, Kaiba!" Yugi shouted at him "I need to see him!"

Seth made no sudden movement as he shook his head no. "NO Yugi, stay back, the creator is poisoned."

"I don't care!" Yugi shouted "I DON'T care! I WANT to see him! Now move aside!"

Seth sighed as he stood up, meeting the eyes of Yugi as he watched him inch closer, yet only to be pulled back by his brother At that time Thoth and Hathor arrived. "Boy, he's fast." Thoth said.

Hathor mearly shook her head as she gasped upon the apperance of Re'-Atum-Kheper while Yugi continued to struggle for freedom. Suddenly crismon eyes weakly open. "Y-Yugi...?" a weak voice said softly.

The said teen somehow mangled his small body from his brothers grasp as he sank down to his knees meeting his fathers distorted vsion. "I'm here." Yugi said as he took his father's hand in his.

A weak smile came across the Creator's face. "M-My son... M-My little Yugi... T-Thanks the stars you're alright..."

Tears formed in the small teen's eyes as he nodded weakly. "I'm here." The Creator tired to use his other hand to reach over to Yugi. Yet he failed as he began to shake badly. "Don't, do that, i will come closer to you." Yugi urged as he scooted closer.

"We should take the Creator to his sun boat to rest." said Seth.

"No!" Yugi shouted and this surprised the other gods.

The other gods stared in amazment upon the little ones outburst. "Yugi, he needs to rest." Seth yells "And besides Isis and Thoth had keep time still long enough and they need to have it gose back on its course, and you would need to contiued school."

"But..." Yugi started "Can I just asked my father one thing?"

Seth gazed into the amethyst jewels of Yugi, his heart and sense of stern attitude faulting as he nodded. "Go ahead Yugi."

Yugi nodded his thanks as he looked into the crismon eyes of his father. "Father..." he started slowly "Why did you and mom lied to me all this time?"

The Creator smiled weakly at him. "T-To protect you..." he said findly "Y-You're the last child I could ever had... I-I couldn't bear the though of loseing you to my enemy..." Tears fell from Yugi's eyes as he attempted to hug his fahter carefully. The Creator smiled weakly again and was in attemp to hug his young son back.

Seth sighed as he cleared his throat. Isis nuged her brother's side. "Let them have a frew more minites." she said softly to him with a snear.

Seth narrowed his eyes as he threw his arms up in defeat. "Alright, five more minutes then he is going back to the sun boat."

Isis just smiled. "I-I love you, Yugi..." The Creator whispered into Yugi's ear.

Yugi sniffed as he whispered in response. "I love you too, Father."

The Creator smiled wealy. "I-I'd waited to years for to hear that..."

Yugi smiled as tears continued to fall down his chubby face. "I'm sorry you have had to wait so long to hear it."

Seth sighed. "Okay times up." he said "We got to get going."

Yugi watched as his father was pulled from the ground. His eyes widened as he felt himself collapse. The gods looked down apon Yugi. "Don't worry little brother," Hathor said a small smile "With some rest, father will be fine, I promise."

Yugi shook his head in understanding as he pulled himself to his feet. "I will hold you to that." Yugi says.

"You guys go on ahead." said Seth "I need to make sure Seto Kaiba get's out of school for the rest of the day before I join you."

"But what about Yami?" Yugi asked looking at Seth.

"Well we will just have to call him in sick as well."

Yugi just nodded as he looked over at his father again, being held by Sobek. _I hope you get well soon Father._

"Don't worry Father," Hathor said with a smile "Some rest in your sun boat and you'll be good as new in now time!"

The said man nodded weakly as he was carried off. Seth changes back into his human form as the group disappered and time was started to flow back normaly. "Okay now to get myself excused from school."

"Ah.... Kaiba..." Yugi started as he looked towards the floor.

The addressed god's ears perked as he looked down upon the small teen. "Yes Yugi?"

"Thanks...."

Seth nodded. "You welcome but none of this to Wheeler or I would never hear the end of it."

Yugi laughed alittle as he nodded. "Of course Kaiba, I owe it to you for saving my father."

"Don't metion it." Seth said "It's my job to protect your father anyways." The small teen nodded as he began to walk with Kaiba towards Domino High. As they near Seth turn to Yugi. "This is where we part for now, Yugi." he said as he started to make his way towards the main office to sign himself out.

Yugi merily nodded as he trudged himself back to class, a saddened look apeared on his face. _I hope Father is alright._ His small feet clicked upon the tlled flooring as he entered his class room.

* * *

"Man too bad Yami went home eaily from falling ill." said Honda as Yugi and the others walked home after school.

"I know," said Jonouchi "It odd, he looked fine to me this moring."

Yugi tried to ignore the comments directed about his father as his thoughts averted towards his injuries. _Father please be alright._

"Yo, earth to Yuge." said Jonouchi as he waved a hand infront of Yugi's face.

The small teen jumped slightly as Jou's hand continued to wave in his face. "Huh? what is it Jou?"

"Are we going to hang out at you're house today, Yuge?"

Yugi shook his head. "Sorry guys," he said "I want to talk to my family about something family wise."

Jou and the others faces fell as they noded. "Okay Yuge' see ya tomorrow." with that said the group parted as the small teen continued his way towards the game shop.

* * *

Once Yugi was in the game shop he was greated happily by his mother, Sumi, his grandpa, and his "dad" Ken'ichi. "Hello Yugi." they all said in a way too happy manner. Yet Yugi sighed as he replied with a simple hi.

"Is something wrong?" Sumi asked her son.

"Mom," Yugi started "can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it sweetie?"

"Can you tell me about the day when you and dad met?"

Sumi smiled as she began to talk of her meeting. "Well Yugi it all took place around sixteen years ago."

Ken'ichi smiled happily. "I remember that day." he said "Your mother was beauiful..."

"No," Yugi interupted "I want to know how you met my REAL dad."

Sumi's eyes widened as she gasped. "Yugi what are you talking about this is your real father."

"Don't lie to me again." Yugi said "I know you know who I'm talking about, mother. 'He' isn't my real dad."

His mother bowed her head in submission as she nodded. "You are right Yugi."

Ken'ichi eyes widen. "But Sumi..." he started "Why tell the boy now? He's hasn't been in his life for sixteen years."

Yugi gazed upon them with angered looks. " I have a right to know." he said "And how did you know?"

"We all know, Yugi." said his grandpa with a sigh.

His mind began to fill with anger as he narrowed his large eyes. "Tell me what you know."

Sumi sighed. "I met your father during when Ken'ichi was my feonssie and he was away on the a busness trip. During that time your father went by the name of Atemu. He was in Domino with his 'cousin' Seti for something that I can't quite remember... Anyways he was very kind to me and some how I fell in love with him." Yugi nodded as he continued to listen to the sotriy of his parents lives. "Well as days past I soon was taken into bed with him." said Sumi "I'll skipped the details, but afterwards before he and his cousin left he told me that no matter where he was that he will always love me and our child. Of couse I didn't know what he ment by that but after Ken'ichi and I got married months later is when I found out I was pregent with you."

The small teen raised a brow as he questioned her. "You kept this from me why?"

"I'm getting to that." Sumi said. Yugi sighed as he shifted his leather buckled shoes. "Many months later, you were born and on the day of your birth your father returned, but as the man I fell in love with, but in his ture form. He was realy the high egyptian god by the name Re'-Atum-Kheper."

"What happened then?" he asked.

"Well that's here your father told us the whole truth." Sumi said "It turns out that your father had been in love with me ever since I was just a baby. He was waitng for me to be old enough to have children. He told us that his true wife, an goddess, couldn't have any more children and so he came to me as Atemu so he can have at lest one more child before he himself couldn't produce any more himself."

Yugi bowed his head in submission as he felt tears ceasing to fall down his face. P_lease let father be alright._

Ken'ichi sighed. "We where kind of surprised when he showed up and told us his tail." he said "Said something that one day you might need to take his place as sun god or something like that. He was even the one who suggested to name you Yugi."

THe last statement caused the small god to lift his head in surprise. "But that doesnt make siense, i am only half god."

"Ture," Sugoroku said "but even half gods can take jobs of full blood gods. So your father didn't care that you are only half blooded."

"That Senet game." Sumi said "The one we gave you, that was accutly was sappose to be you eight teen year birthday present. You father wanted it to be, but remember you found it in the our closet so we gave it to you early. It was one of your father's favorite games."

By now his mind was enveloping each new piece of information as he felt realization hit his mind. _No wonder he seemed so entranced with the senet board that day._

"He later on said that he would leave you here." Sumi when on "He was afried if he took you then you're life would had been in danger by his great enemy."

"And after that we never saw your father since." said Sugoroku.

Yugi's body began to settle as he felt the new knowledge sink into his mind; yet the need to be alone came quickly as he bowed his head. "I need to be alone."

"We understand, son," said Sumi "Take your time."

* * *

He nodded as he headed upstairs towards his room, meeting the senet board. He stopped in is his tracks, tears started to come forth as he stared at the game sitting there still not compleated since the last time him and his father played. "The new student in my class, resembling myself, having a knack for games and knowing how to play senet all turning into a two adventure all leading to the climax of oearning that I am the youngest son of Re, this strange dream that I live will it ever make sense?" Yugi repeated to himself.

A soft laugh was heard out of now where. "I know it's strange at first, but someday you will." a familor voice said. Yugi looked around his room but no one was there.

The small teen froze in place as he shuddered. "W, who is that?"

The voice laughed again as the sun shines little bit brightly through his window and a from of the crismon eyed high god appeared sitting on top of his bed smileing at him. "Forgot me already, my son?"

Yugi;s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he ran towards his father, pulling him into a loving embrace. The high god smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Father, your alright." Yugi sighed in relief

The high god ran his hang though Yugi's tri-color hair. "I am now, Yugi." he said with a smile.

The addressed teen sighed softly as he continued to hug the sun god. "You have no idea how worried I was, I thought I would lose you."

"It's okay, Yugi." the sun god said "That bite from that demon snake won't keep your old man down."

Yugi laughed as he pulled himself away from his father as he walked towards his desk, retrieving the senet board. "As mom has told me, this used to be yours, are you still skilled ehough to take on my challenge?"

The high god laughed. "Very well, until I have to leave."

The half god cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean leave, why cant you stay?"

The high god sighed. "Yugi..." he started slowly "I'm in charge of the sun. If I don't return to my sun boat at a given time before night fall the whole world will be out of wack."

The boy's eyes fall into a saddened manner. "I understand, but I wish I could see you more often,"

"I promise I'll see you every day." the high god said with a smile "I don't want to miss any part of your life from now on."

Seconds before the conversation continued, the spiky haired teen's door began to open, revealing his mother, his foster father and grandpa. Re'-Atum-Kheper looked up and smiled. "Hello again Sumi." he said. Said woman's jaw dropped as she stared wideeyed at the high god. "Atemu."

"Y-You're back...." was all she said.

The high god smiled as he stood from his current position on the bed. "Yes Sumi, I have returned."

Yugi's foster father was alittle surprised and upset. "What are you doing back?" he asked "After being out of your son's life for so long."

The sun god mearly nodded as he stared upon Yugi's foster father. "You know clearly well why I had to leave."

"I know but I'm kind of surprsied that you came back." the man said "I'm surprised that Yugi alowed you into his life after you left."

Yugi narrowed his eyes as he stared upon his foster father. "You have no right to talk to my father like that and he has his reasons for not being here, he was protecting me, so I forgive him what are you going to do about that?"

Sumi laughed. "Don't mind Ken'ichi, sweetie." she said with a smile.

Yugi sighed as he felt his nerves run on edge as he turned his attention back towards the high god. "Father you promise to visit everyday?"

"Sweetie," Sumi said "You know you're father is a very busy god and proberly won't have time to spent with you every single day."

"But, eh, your right, what was I thinking." he shrugged his shoulders as he sat down yet again.

The high god laughed. "Now, now Sumi," he said with a smile "Don't let his hopes down." He looked down at his son. "Of course I'll vist every day." he said with a smile.

"But Re'...." Sumi started confused.

"It's no trouble, Sumi." the high god said with another smile. Yet again the woman was put in her place as the sun god smiled upon the people in the room, only then to notice that the sun was soon to set. "I have to go now, Yugi." he said looking down at his son.

The addressed teen nodded as he hugged his father. "Okay father, see you soon."

The high god smiled and he ruffled the top of his son's head. "I'll vist again tomarrow." he said with a smile as he start to disappered.

"Okay, see you then." he smiled in return as he watched his father leave. The high god flash a smile before he was not in the room no more. Yugi yawned as he turned his attention back towards his family. "I'm going to bed alright?"

"Okay Yugi." said Sumi "Night then." The small teen bid them farewell as he jumped into his bed, falling asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me.

Power of the Gods  
by Yami-Yugi (with extra help from PharaohAtemu'sAngel)

Chapter 3

The next morning, the sun shone brightly, and it was now Saturday, no school for little Yugi. The small teen sighed in bliss as he lay in bed sound asleep. A little bit later, Yugi was softly awake. "Yugi," Sumi said softly as she gently sock his shoulder "Wake up sweetie, breakfast is ready."

The small teen shifted as he opened his large eyes. "Hmm already?

Sumi smiled. "Yes," she said "I made your favorite pancakes. "

Yugi sat up straight as his mouth began to water. "Really, Pancakes!"

His mother smiled more. "Yes," she said "when you're ready come down stairs there's going to be a surprise for you."

Amethyst eyes dance with excitement as Yugi nodded enthusiastically. "Yeay your the best mom, and I will be down in five minutes."

His mother smiled again. "Kay sweetie." she said as she left his room. With that said, Yugi pulled himself from the confinements of his bed sheets; almost falling as he went to his closet, withdrawing a black leather tank top and some blue pants.

- - -

Once dress he raced down stairs. When he got to the kitchen he stopped in his tracks to a unknown man sitting with them. He was about the same age as his foster father. He has dark tan skin, spiky tri-color hair, and crimson eyes. The small teen cocked his head to the side in confusion as he entered the room. "Dad?"

The man blinked in surprised. "How did you know? What gave me away?" he ask findly with a laugh.

Yugi laughed as he hugged his father. "Good one dad."

The high god got a big smile. "Told you I'll be back." he said.

_He kept his promise._ Yugi smiled as the conversation was cut short by Sumi.

"Okay every one, let's get eating before these pancakes get cold." she said with a smile.

Without a word spoken, Yugi literally dragged the high god into the kitchen as he chanted "pancakes" over and over again. The high god couldn't help but laugh at his son's hyper ness. _Yugi certainly is hunger for pancakes._

- - -

Breakfast was soon over as 'Atemu' questioned Yugi. "What do you want to do, Yugi?"

Yugi blinked as he thought about it for a moment. "Uhm, what are you up to doing?"

'Atemu' laughed. "I asked you first, little one." he said with a smile.

Yugi blinked again as he came up with his idea. "Dad, could you teach me about the gods side of the family and such?"

'Atemu' laughed again. "You sure?" he asked "Our family history is pretty darn long."

The small teen laughed half heartedly. "Aww come on Dad, I really want to learn about my ancestors." Yugi pouted, only to release his puppy dog eyes of doom.

'Atemu' cringe. "No! Not the eyes! I can't stand the eyes!" he laughs.

_My plan is working! Heh._ he thought. "So can I?"

_I'm beging to regret of creating those eyes..._ 'Atemu' though with a sigh. "Okay Yugi, you win." he findly said.

The addressed teen jumped up and down as he glomped his father. "Thank you Dad."

'Atemu' smiled. "Now... Where should I begin...?"

The bright eyed youth grinned as he suggested. "How about you dad?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, like whose your mom and dad? My grandparents."

"You don't have any."

Yugi cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What but why not?"

"How can I put this in a way you can understand..." 'Atemu' started "I was not 'born' like mortals and other god and goddesses."

"But everyone has parents?"

"Not me."

Yugi was becoming more annoyed by the second. "But dad, then how were you created?"

'Atemu' sighed. "You probably won't believe me but I created myself."

"What, but if you weren't alive yet then how did you create your self?"

"Well..." 'Atemu' started as he scratches his head "Okay you got me. I have NO clue but I did created myself. Don't ask me why but one day I was here, alone, by myself."

Yugi smirked upon his statement. "You were all alone?"

'Atemu' nodded. "Yep." he said "The Earth wasn't even here yet, just empty space. And there I was in the middle, alone."

Yugi stared at his father with concern. "Didn't you go crazy without any contact with anyone?"

'Atemu' sighed. "Yes." he said "I'd long for company then I got an idea."

The small teen's ears perked up. "You did, let me guess you wanted some women?"

'Atemu' laughed. "Not at point." he said. Yugi shrugged his shoulders as he waited for the rest of the conversation. "Anyways," 'Atemu' continued "I saw some leftover stuff floating around from old stars so I put all them together into this ball you see, and at that moment I created not only the world but also you're first two older siblings."

Yugi raised a brow upon his father's wording. "Wait your confusing me again, what did you do, you found something and then wait you just created my first two older brothers, that doesn't make since dad?"

'Atemu' laughed. "Okay, what did they teach you at school on how the earth is made?"

Yugi shook his head. "Uhm, they didn't, and if they did I wasn't paying attention."

'Atemu' laughed again. "Then trust me on this." he said "I created the earth by using leftover old stars, and at that time created your older brother and sister."

The small teen huffed in annoyance as he nodded. "Well which ones, from what Hathor told me, you went around a lot."

"Hey I was lonely back then!" Atemu said "And sometimes you're sister is too happy for her own good. But don't tell her I said that."

The half god, burst out laughing. "Sure dad, and hmm I won't tell her or will I?"

"YUGI!" 'Atemu' sighs "Now where was I?"

"You were telling me how you were lonely and had nothing better to do back then, other then going around."

"Oh yeah... Anyways, I created the earth and created your first elder siblings."

Yugi nodded as he tapped his foot. "Okay, then what happened?"

"Well... Then your two older siblings asked if they have a mother or I was their only parent."

"Really? and what did you tell them?"

"Well I told them I was their only parent then they started to get upset with me. So I then decided before I do anything else I'd created a wife to have Shu and Tefnut happy."

"Who?"

"Shu, god the atmosphere, your elder brother, and Tefnut, goddess of clouds, your elder sister."

"So they were older than your wife?"

'Atemu' laughed. "Yes, but remember Yugi back then your old man was learning form his mistakes." he said with a smile was he rubbed the top of Yugi's head.

Yugi giggled as he awaited the continuation. "Okay I understand Dad, what happened next?"

"Anyways, I created my wife, Mut." 'Atemu' said "And I was pretty please with myself. I wasn't alone anymore. But what surprised me is when Shu and Tefnut had two kids."

The small teen's eyes widened as he stared at his father. "What? Are you saying they did incest?"

'Atemu' nodded. "Yes."

"Oooooookay, nothing strange about that I guess, then what happened?"

"Well the two became your niece and nephew. Geb, god of the Earth, and Nut, goddess of the sky."

"Wow that is strange, I was an uncle before I was even born."

'Atemu' laughed again. "I know." he said "Anyways that's when I decided to create man."

The small teen leaned on his arm for support as he questioned his father yet again. "Why did you decide to create man?"

"Well..." 'Atemu' started "The earth looked kind of bare and I decided man would be the best way to take care of it."

"Oh okay, and who did you create first?"

"Well men first." 'Atemu' said "I did it by using the ground it self to make man into my own image you might say."

"What, you made a guy that looked exactly like you?"

'Atemu' laughed again. "I meant by physical standers Yugi, not my looks."

The small teen sweat dropped as he nodded. "Sorry Dad, I get confused easily."

'Atemu' laughed. "You get that from me." he said.

Yugi cocked his head to the side as he questioned his father. "What but your the high god you don't get confused."

"Atemu" laughed. "When I was first creating things I did." he said "I was new at it."

"Ah I see, well what did you do after you created man, could you tell me how you found mom?"

'Atemu' laughed. "Well at first I didn't think of creating women." he said "It was my wife who suggested of me to create women."

"Wow really, why didn't you think of creating women:

"For the strangest reason I didn't think it was necessary."

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were new at that stuff." Yugi smirked.

'Atemu' smiled. "Now, were was I?"

"Explaining that your wife was the one who suggested that you create women."

"Ah yes. She told me men needed a balance in their lives so I created women the same why I created men. At that moment those mortals that I created called me Atum 'The Completed One' cause of what I did."

"Wow, and I bet you liked that didn't you dad." Yugi laughed.

"Well it kind of surprised me at first." 'Atemu' said.

"Wow, and then did they like start creating their own race or something?"

'Atemu' nodded. "Yes, and I thought was done creating but I was wrong when I notice the mortals I created couldn't tell the different between night a day cause there was still none during that time and the world as still dark."

"Wow, sounds like your life was hard dad."

"It was."

"So what did you do?"

"Well I created the sun of course and from there make sure the mortals where not to hot and not too cold. They were so happy they gave me another name, Re'."

"Wow, you are truly the coolest person I have ever met." 'Atemu' laughs. "Well you are. So, what happen next?"

"Well..." 'Atemu' started "pretty soon a new child with me and Mut was born."

"Who?"

"Thoth of course. Back then he was Khons when he was younger."

"What, I'm confused Dad."

"What are you confused about? Thoth? You met him, remember."

"I know, I mean when you said he was Khons when he was younger."

"And how can that confused you?"

Yugi shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair. "I think all those pancakes went to my head."

'Atemu' laughed again. "Yugi, back then many gods had many names. Remember all the names and tittles I had? Many others even Thoth had different names. When Thoth was young he was called Khons cause back then he was just the moon god. As he grew he was given the name Thoth."

"Oh I get what you mean, sorry for asking so many questions."

"It's understandable, Yugi." he said "You are curious cause you had no clue unlike the others."

"Thanks Dad and go ahead and continue, what happened next?"

"Well at the same time Geb and Nut had children of their own as well." 'Atemu' smiled "And you already met two of them already."

"Oh yeah, I remember them."

"Yep, Seth and Isis." Atemu said "There was also Osiris, and Nephthys."

"Wow, and does it just continue as you create and have more kids?"

'Atemu' nodded. "Me and Mut had many more. Sobek, Hathor, you had already meet. Then there's Path, oh and Sekhmet..."

"Wow, that is a lot, no offense though, but why did you decide to have one last child?"

'Atemu' sighed. "Well... I'm getting older as the centuries go..." he said findly "I was hoping that if the last child I have was a boy I can leave him in charge of the sun while I just stick with creating. I'm not the god I use to be and doing both duties at the same time is slowly draining my energy."

Yugi nodded as he bowed his head in submission as he felt guilty for asking. "I'm sorry for asking."

'Atemu' ran a hand through Yugi's hair. "It's okay, Yugi," he said "You had the right to know."

Yugi sniffed as he felt a question rising in his mind. "Dad, where does Apophis fit into all this?"

'Atemu' sighed. "It happen after everything started to settle down..." he said "Apophis came from the dark hatred and evil from many mortals. With that, every night he tried to attack my sun boat, to destroy me and create chaos and destruction for the world. But lucky Seth and Isis was always there to protect me, cause during the night is when I'm the most weakest before morning."

Yugi sighed as he felt sorry for his father's past. "Why, though, why did he attack you?"

"I don't really know, Yugi." 'Atemu' said with a sigh "He just dose."

Yugi began to worry about his father as he hugged him. "Don't worry though, Apophis will never destroy you." 'Atemu' smiled as he ran his hand through Yugi's hair again, he then smiled solemnly. Yugi looked up at his father. "Is something wrong?"

'Atemu' smiled sadly at him. "When you were born I was worry about your life." he said "Apophis knew that you were the only child I could have left to one day take over as sun god. So I left you here with your mother in hopes that Apophis didn't found out and try to destroy you. But now those fears had come true."

Yugi gazed into his fathers eyes as he shook his head. "But Dad, he didn't get me and won't."

'Atemu' smiled sadly. "I know, but Apophis can't ever be destroyed. Every time Seth and Isis defect him he comes back. And I have a feeling he'll come back to try again."

_I wish there was something I could do._ Yugi thought as he gazed out the window.

"What do you wish to do now, Yugi?" Atemu asked with a smile.

The small teen jumped in surprise as he thought of what he wanted to do next. "Uhm, how about seeing your sun boat that you keep talking about?"

Atemu laughed. "You REALLY want to see it?" he asked with a smile.

The small teen laughed as he nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I want to see where you stay every night."

Atemu laughed. "Okay, but first we're going to ask your mother if it's okay." he said with a smile as he stood up. Yugi nodded as he stood up, following his father. They came into the kitchen where Sumi was doing the dishes. Atemu smiled as he cleared his throat. "Sumi?"

"Yes, what is it?" Sumi asked with a smile.

Atemu returned the gesture as he asked the question. "Yugi wants to see my sun boat, I was wondering if I could take him with me?"

Sumi raised an eyebrow. "Well... You promise that you two come back before lunch?"

The high god nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Okay then, it's okay with me."

Yugi silently cheered behind his mother and father as he saw Atemu turn around. "Okay ready to go Yugi?"

"Yess!" The high god smirked as he ushered himself and the small teen out the front door as they bid farewell to Sumi.

- - -

'Atemu' closed his eyes as he changed into his god form. He looked down at Yugi. "Give me your hand." he said with a smile. Feeling uncertain yet curious, Yugi gave his father his hand as 'Atemu' transported them.

- - -

They soon arrived on the sun boat. 'Atemu' couldn't help but laugh when he saw Seth asleep at the helm. The high god turned towards his son as he smirked. "Want to watch me have some fun?" Yugi nodded and waited to see what his father would do. The high god tip toed over towards Seth as he scooped his hand into the ocean water as he threw it upon the sleeping form of Seth.

Seth woke up with a start. "I'M UP! I'M UP! WHERE APOPHIS!"

'Atemu' laughed as he continued to watch his guard go into shock. "Its alright Seth, he isn't attacking."

Seth then mutters something about 'Atemu' down fall if he keeps this up. "What was that, Seth?" the high god asked.

"Oh nothing, Creator." said Seth. Yugi laughed lightly as he approached the bickering duo.

"So this is the sun boat?"

'Atemu' smiled. "Yes it is, Yugi." he said. Seth saw Yugi.

Seth raised a brow as he questioned 'Atemu'. "Creator why is the pip squeak here?"

Atemu narrowed his eyes. "My SON wanted to see my sun boat. So be nice Seth someday you will be his permanent guard."

The said god nodded as he felt himself bowing down to the high god. "Forgive me Creator and Yugi."

"You're forgiven." said 'Atemu'.

"Thank you Creator, and well, Yugi this is the sun boat, welcome to it and uhm have fun."

"Thanks, I think..." said Yugi as he sweet drops. The small teen then turned his attention towards his father. "Dad, can we go inside?"

'Atemu' nods. "Okay."

Yugi smiled as his father lead him into the sun boat, opening the door and revealing his sleeping chamber. Yugi looked around and notice that there was only a bed and nothing else. _Wow, not much in here._ He thought.

"What do you think?"

"Wow, its really cool, but why is it so bare?"

"Yugi, during the night I sleep cause I have to recharge my energy before morning so that's why there is only a bed."

The small teen nodded in understanding. "Oh okay." with that he smiled. 'Atemu' smiled again. Yugi suddenly became quiet as yet another question stuck his mind.

"Is something wrong?" asked 'Atemu' as he looked down at his son.

Yugi sighed as he shook his head. "No nothing is bothering me."

"You looked worried."

Yugi shook his head as he gazed at the floor. "Well I was thinking about what you and the others said."

"About what?"

"You all say I have some sort of powers but what are they I mean I'm so confused about this."

'Atemu' smiled. "You have the powers of the light and sun, my son." he said "Powers that will help you when you take my place as sun god."

Yugi returned the smile as he nodded. "Wow, that makes me feel some what better but I wish that they would come sooner as I could help you with Apophis."

"You're powers are young, they will come to you in time."

The small teen nodded as he gazed upon his father. "Isn't it almost lunch time?"

"Oh yes, we promised your mother that we'll be back." 'Atemu' said.

"Yep, she will be mad if we don't."

'Atemu' nodded. "Then let's be off then." he said. With that said, 'Atemu' stepped outside with Yugi as they bid farewell to Seth as the high god once again took Yugi's hand and began to transport them back to the game shop.


End file.
